Universe
by GateShipOne
Summary: Miral Paris, daughter of Tom and B'Elanna, embarks on a journey to find her parents. Will she, along with friends both new and old, be able to unlock her past, discover her hidden talents, and embrace her future? On hiatus until further notice because I've written myself into a corner. That's what I get for not doing a plot outline. Ha ha. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings****: **Language, discussion of racism, most likely (non-explicit) violence, and one SI character who, according to my English teacher, is perfectly fine, thank you very much.

**Disclaimer: **Any recognizable characters, themes, etc. are property of Paramount/Viacom. Other characters and the plot/themes of this story are mine.

**A/N: **I'm very proud of this piece, and I've been working on it for quite a while. I hope you all have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Please leave some comments and/or constructive criticism. I'll update as often as I can. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter One

As I awaken to the scratchy canvas of my mattress, I realize I was only dreaming. Still, I was here. Still, I was alone. Even though my five-year-old sister, Shoshana is asleep in the bunk below me, I feel alone.

Carefully, I climb to the floor, slide on my nightshoes and walk towards the window. I stop about half a meter from the sill and pull up the floorboard. Ten years ago, I built a safe here. You see, I need a place to keep my special things. I reach into the safe and pull out my slightly worn copy of 'Universe'. It's real paper, too. Not digital. It is my favorite book of spatial phenomena, and it was my mother's copy. If you look carefully, you can still see _B. Torres _written in blue ink and _M. Paris-Torres _in black underneath.

* * *

I want to find her. Or my father, assuming they're still alive of course. But how would I know? I look at Shoshana. She's not even my real sister. I met her four years ago, when she came here to the orphanage. Lady Chesterfield's Home for Female Orphans to be exact. I, personally think that's the stupidest name in the galaxy, but Lady Chesterfield seems to like it. I've been here eleven long, boring years. I'm fifteen now, so you can do the math.

There's not much I remember about my parents, or life before here in general. I have these really vivid dreams, so sometimes it's hard to tell if something is really a memory or just a dream. All I have is the name in the front of Universe, and I remember one other name, a place name, I think: Utopia Planetia. What or where that is, I have no idea. But it seems right.

* * *

I set Universe carefully on the floor beside the window. I return to the safe, and withdraw an ancient tool called a 'screwdriver'. (Doesn't that sound lovely?) I use it to pry off the glass from the long, narrow window. I return to the safe one last time to gather a long, frayed rope. (I found it lying around the kitchen a few years back so, naturally, I jacked it.) I throw the rope out the window and tie the other end to the empty curtain rod above me. After a few tugs to check the security of my knot, I grab Universe and slide out the window, to begin my forty foot decent.

* * *

When my left foot touches the ground, I am relieved. Ye Olde Crappy Rope has survived yet another climb. I walk until I reach a large maple tree. It is old and gnarled, but there is room enough between the roots for a hole. A small hole, just big enough for a candle and a couple of matches. (Also ancient devices used for starting fire, stolen as well.) I swipe the match against the rough bark of the tree once, twice, on the third try, fire jumps on to the phosphorus sesquisulphide tip and I touch it to the black wick of my candle. The light isn't much, but it's enough to read by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

**A/N: **I apologize for the chapters being short. Once again, all reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Please enjoy, and I'll hopefully continue to update frequently.

* * *

Chapter Two

I waited. It is dark as I stand near the window. Frozen. My screwdriver is mid-turn inside the upper left bolt of pane, awaiting further instructions. Thankfully, I had laid Universe on the floor, only a moment ago. A happy moment that seemed an eternity ago.

She is staring right at me. Lady Chesterfield. Her expression shows anger, shock, and yet for some strange reason, she is smiling. An evil smile like she had just won a bet. My expression is flat and emotionless. Although I'm doing my best to keep the fear out of my eyes, I can't imagine I'm doing a very good job. And so we remained. Standing in silence, locked in a powerfully binding gaze. Finally, after many seconds, she turns away, and walks briskly towards the back entrance. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and move away from the window. No getting out tonight. No air. No space. Nothing. I put the screwdriver away into the safe and lock it up tightly.

* * *

I sleep clutching Universe for dear life. Every few hours, my overactive mind rouses me and forces me to steal a glance at the safe. Making sure it had not been disturbed.

In the morning, the sound of Lady Chesterfield's shoes awaken me as she comes down the hall. Still half asleep, I toss Universe in the direction of the safe, thinking it is open. (As I usually leave it open during the night)

OH SHIT!

I settle down into the coarse mattress and shut my eyes tightly, pulling the blanket (or what passes for a blanket) up over my face to hide my 'really starting to fear for my life' expression. Just in time, too.

* * *

I hear her enter the room. She walks towards the window.

'Don't look down, don't look down.' I think.

I start to sweat, that awful cold sweat. Through my semi-open eye, I see her bend down, in exactly the same place as-

"Miral, what is this on the floor?" she asks, her voice just above a whisper.

"It's just, well, you know... a book." I reply weakly, sitting up. Busted.

"We do not allow controversial reading material at this establishment. Please dispose of it, NOW" Lady Chesterfield shouts.

"It's not controversial!" I exclaim, jumping down from my top bunk. "It's space. Jeez, calm yourself! I happen to know what you said to Heather when you saw her with that-"

"ENOUGH! This rude behavior will cease, immediately. OR ELSE!"

"Or else what? You'll kick me out? Go right ahead." I challenge.

"As you wish." She huffs out of the room, slamming the door and taking Universe with her.

* * *

By this time, Shoshana has woken, and is looking at me with wide, scared eyes. I feel pretty bad for letting her see that, but not bad enough that I regret it.

"So, are you in or out?" I ask Shoshana, as I dig through the floor-safe for my 'Emergency Escape Kit'. I packed it about a month ago. Tension started increasing between Lady Chesterfield, and me so I figured I might need to get out in a hurry. It has about two weeks worth of protein bars (stolen from the kitchen), a change of clothes (not that they look any different, all we have to wear is a white blouse and grey skirt), a golden pocket watch (I have no idea where it came from. I've just always had it), a good-sized water bottle, and my screwdriver. All packed neatly into a potato sack (also stolen from the kitchen).

"Mimi, where going?" She asks, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and sitting up.

"Away. Away from here. I'm going to find my parents. I don't know." I reply absently, rummaging through my wardrobe for my master key. (I stole it almost two years ago. Since then, some locks have been changed, but this baby still opens most of them. Kitchen, storage room, school rooms, basement...) "But first, I'm getting Universe back." I declare, pulling the key from under a pile of blouses.

"I'll be back. If the Warden comes, tell her...something, believable." (The Warden is our name for Lady Chesterfield) I open the door and escape into the deserted hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**A/N: **Just wanted to say thanks to all the readers, both the reviewers, and the follower. You guys are all awesome! Thanks so much and I hop you continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter Three

The trek down into the basement is relatively uneventful. I passed a couple other 'Pupils', but nothing worth writing home about.

I figure that I should check out the basement first. The Warden has this one corner down here, where she keeps all the stuff she confiscates from the 'Pupils'.

* * *

The corner is dark and messy. Items spill from cabinets and boxes. All kinds of things: clothes, toys, books...hey! Books. I peer inside the book box. Carefully moving all sorts of comics and stories aside. I reach the bottom of the box with no luck. Before I return upstairs to check out the storage room, I can't help but slip a silver dolphin shaped pendant into my pocket.

* * *

When I arrive in the storage room, I trip over a stray bucket and land flat on my face. I open my eyes and can't believe my luck! Right in front of me, under a huge sack of flour is Universe! Now...how the hell am I going to move a 200kilo bag of flour?

I look around for something, anything to use, when it hits me. (I mean it literally hits me...) Make a pulley! A rope falls off of a shelf and hits me. It's not the best, but beggars can't be choosers. I tie one end to the top of the flour bag and fling the other around a beam in the ceiling. I wrap the free end around my hand and pull as hard as I can. Slowly, the bag rises above the ground. Keeping my grip on the rope, I kick Universe away and drop the flour. It crashes to the ground, despite being only a few centimeters above in the first place.

I grab Universe and run back to my room. Shoshana is sitting on her bed, clutching the stuffed cat I stole for her a while ago. We're not allowed to have any items, other than those given to us by the Orphanage, so I kept Shoshana's cat in the safe.

"So I guess you're coming too, right?" I ask, putting Universe into the potato sack.

"Yep. I don't wanna stay here. Too scary." She hugs the ratty old cat tighter.

"Okay," I start, holding out my hand for the cat. "Give me Kitty and then go get your clothes. We're going now."

"Kay!" She places the cat in my hand and dashes off to her own wardrobe.

I continue to dig around in the safe until I find a decently sized piece of string. I thread the dolphin pendant through it and tie the two ends closed. It would make a perfect necklace for Shoshana.

After packing all of our things into the bag, I begin to rip the sheets off of our beds.

"What doing?" Shoshana asks, as I start to tie the ends of the sheets together.

"I don't want to waste a perfectly good rope." I declare, "Oh, grab a blanket out of the wardrobe and pack it too. It might get cold."

Shoshana does as I instruct and I finish my makeshift rope.

"Ready?" I ask, tying one end around the curtain rod.

"Yep."

* * *

I take one last look around our grey boxlike room. I'm not going to miss it, but I just want one last look.

I tie the sack to the free end of the rope and chuck it out the window. A few seconds later, I hear a satisfying thump. I seriously hope I wrapped the breakables properly...

"Use the knots to help you climb," I instruct Shoshana "I'll go first, so in case you fall, I can catch you."

We begin our decent to freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: **See Chapter One.

**A/N:** Two new followers! Big, big thanks to everyone who is (hopefully) sticking this through to the end with me. Just a short little chapter here. It may or may not answer some of your questions. (I'm still trying to set this up, so please be patient!) I would also like to know if anyone would be interested in me posting some 'deleted scenes' if you will, from the original draft of Universe, I have quite a few.

I don't know when I'll be posting next, because school just started. I promise to try and get at least one more chapter up by the end of the week!

* * *

Chapter Four

Several hours later, we arrive in the town square. It's crowded with people shopping and eating.

"Hungry, MiMi!" Shoshana exclaims as I guide her towards a shady tree to take a quick break. I reach into the sack and retrieve two protein bars.

The smell of warm bread fills my nose as I eat the dry and flavorless bar. Suddenly, I am jolted back to reality by a young man tapping me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss, but would you care to try our new bread?" He asks, pushing a tray of sliced bread in my face from behind.

"Umm, sure." I reply, taking one of the slices.

He stares at me expectantly as I rip the bread in half, giving the other piece to Shoshana, before ripping off another piece and putting in my mouth.

"Wow, this is really good, thank you." I say, trying to avert his gaze by staring back at the tray of bread.

"It's almond and cranberry. My grandfather just found the recipe in a bag of old documents... Would you like another piece?" He asks, waving the tray in front of me again.

"No. Thank you."

"Well, can I at least point you towards the bakery?" He indicates a historic building on the other side of the street. "Best pumpernickel in town!"

"Lovely, thanks. We, uh... had best be going." I give him a quick wave and pack the other half of my protein bar back into the bag.

"Peter!" Someone calls from the bakery

"That's my granddad. I'd best be going. Cheers!" He dashes off.

"Cheers." I reply flatly.

* * *

As we stand up I realize a very dire fact: I have no idea where we're going.

I suppose we could ask someone about Utopia Planetia, or about B. Torres, but I don't think we don't have a lot of time.

I once watched a girl escape from the orphanage. She was cunning and quick, but they caught her. I watched her run across the courtyard and out the gate. Two days later, I saw the guards bringing her back across the courtyard. I haven't seen her since.

I decide that we should find shelter somewhere away from prying eyes and come up with a plan. We need to be out of the area by tomorrow. I don't know how far that girl got, but she probably didn't even make it to the city limits.

* * *

Shoshana is looking at me impatiently, obviously eager to get moving.

"Okay," I say finally "Let's go."

We start to head off in the opposite direction we had come from, walking quickly, but not quickly enough to arouse suspicion. I want to put as much distance as I can between us and that orphanage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

**A/N: **Apologies for the shortness of this chapter and for not updating sooner. This one's a sort of transition chapter, so it's a lot of nothing, really.

I PROMISE to post at least one more by next weekend!

* * *

Chapter Five

Arriving in a small clearing out of breath, I collapse to the ground, Shoshana not far behind.

Turning so that I'm laying on my back, I dig through the bag, looking for the water bottle. When I find it, I hoist myself up into something resembling a sitting position and take several long pulls.

Breathing hard, I look around the clearing. It's pretty small, only a few kilometers in each direction.

Suddenly, I hear a twig snap in the forest. Moments later, a young ginger woman appears at the tree line.

"Uhhh... Hi," she says quietly.

"Hi." I reply suspiciously. What if The Warden sent her to capture us and make us go back to the orphanage?

"You wouldn't uhhh," Oh gee, here it comes 'You wouldn't happen to be trying to run away from Lady Chesterfield's Orphanage, would you?'

"Happen to uhh, know if there's a town or something around here?" She finishes. "I think…uhh…I got lost."

Yeah. Just outside the forest, there's a sign. I think it was, um. Yellow." I venture carefully.

"Uhhh...yellow. I'm Sally, by the way. Sally Yogdann."

"Miral. And this is Shoshana." I reply, gesturing to my little 'sister'.

"Uhh, are you lost too?" Sally asks.

"You could say that."

"You should come with me! I know someone who could probably help you."

We sit in silence for a while. Eventually, I hear a gentle snoring sound. Sally has fallen asleep. Noticing the sun set, I start to feel tired too. I also start to realize how completely screwed we are.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to keep saying that it's in chapter one?

**A/N:** Ok, so I broke my promise. Sorry. BUT I will post two chapters today to make up for it! YAY!

* * *

Chapter Six

The transport comes to a stop as it announces we have arrived in San Francisco. We join the throng of people crowding at the doors and head out of the underground station. Once above ground, Shoshana clings to my arm as Sally babbles incoherently about her friend. The one who can supposedly help us.

"...And she swears a lot and throws things at people, but uhh, once you get to know her, she's uhh, nice. Sort of..."

"I see."

"...She doesn't like people telling her what to do and uhh, don't eat the caramels on her desk because uhh, they're rock solid and you might chip a tooth or something..."

The babble continues as we approach a complex of several large buildings. Sally stumbles in the door and towards the large reception desk.

* * *

"Is uhh, Lieutenant Lolyflame in her office?" Sally asks the man at the desk.

"I think so. She has a visitor, I see?" The man smiles at me. Shoshana has hidden behind my legs.

"Uhh, yeah. Should we just go right up or..?"

"Hang on, she might be in a meeting. Let me just call up," The man taps a small badge on the front of his uniform "Shay to Lolyflame"

A voice answers: "Cherry. What do you want?"

"You have a visitor, sir"

"I swear, if it's that guy from the coffee place again, I'm going to rip off his-"

"No, no, it's not him. It's," He pauses and looks towards me,

"Miral." I blurt, "Miral Paris."

"Okay, five minutes. You have five minutes. Lolyflame out."

"Are you, uhhh, okay to make it up by yourselves?" Sally asks.

"If we knew where we were going." I respond.

"Security level. Uhh, I'd better take you, actually."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**A/N:** Like I said, two today to make up for not posting.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Come in."

The door swooshes open to reveal an untidy office, and a woman sitting at the big desk in the middle of the room. I stand in the doorway, unsure.

"I said come in, dammit!" She stands and walks towards us.

Shoshana makes a scared little noise and steps behind my legs again.

"I'm Miral, and this is Shoshana..." I say, trying to coax Shoshana out from behind my legs.

"Wonderful. Three minutes." She sits back down and gestures for us to take the two seats on the other side of the desk.

"Well, we were wondering if you know who Torres is. B. Torres."

"B'Elanna? Why do you care?" She eyes us suspiciously, reaching for a glass jar of caramels.

"I...think I might be her daughter."

"If I had a nickel..."

"What?"

"It's not a big secret or anything. I suggest you leave now before you really piss me off."

"Wait! I can prove it...I think. Just give me a chance!" I plead.

"Alright. Prove it. You have one minute and thirty seconds."

I take Universe out of my bag and hand it over. "Look on the inside cover."

Cherry opens the book and reads the name. "Excellent. Excellent forgery. Looks just like B'Elanna's writing. How much did you have to pay for this? Obviously more than your ridges." She glares at me and tosses the book back.

"I-I didn't pay anything. I've had this book my whole life." Tears well up in my desperate eyes. There has to be some way...

"Thirty seconds. Got any more proof, kid?"

"Uhh...uhh..." I stammer, letting the tears fall.

"Twenty."

"I j-just want to find my mom. I don't want a-anything. Please.."

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. You better scram, and I mean it. Four. Three. Two."

"PLEASEJUSTHELPMEIWANTMYMOM!" I scream as loud and as fast as I can.

Cherry stands up abruptly, leaving the chair skidding across the room. Picking up a handful of the caramels, she leans over the desk and whips them in my general direction. Hard. "GET THE HELL OUT!"

I run out the door, and down the hallway, Shoshana hot on my heels. Finally, we reach a dead end. I curl myself into a ball on the floor and cry.

* * *

After what seems like hours, someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He whispers.

"No, I'm not okay." I sniffle.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" He gently turns me to face him. He has dark blonde has and

ocean blue eyes. The same eyes as-

"I'm Tom Paris, by the way."

"I'm Miral...Paris."

"Oh my god."

Oh my god. I think I just found my dad. See, crying in a corner really does solve problems!

* * *

"Hi dad." I offer sheepishly, wiping the stray tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Hi yourself. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I just wanted to find my mom, but...but Cherry, she yelled at me and t-threw caramels at me." I sob, feeling childish and stupid.

He chuckles slightly, and I do too, realizing the slight humor of the situation.

"Lucky for you she has horrible aim, did any of them hit you?" He asks, rolling up my sleeve to look for bruises on my arm.

"One or two." I show him the bruises.

"I'm going to go talk to her. That was way out of line. You can come if you want." He stands up and trots down the corridor. I start to get up too, but Shoshana grabs my leg and pulls me back down.

* * *

A few minutes later, my dad comes back around the corner, followed by a shameful and slightly pissed off looking Cherry. She kneels down and speaks, never breaking eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry for getting angry with you and throwing things, if I hurt you, feel free to return the favour. You caught me on a bad day. Anyway, you don't know how many young girls have come through my door claiming to be the long lost Paris daughter. Hell, I don't even know! I lost track a while ago." Tom kicks her gently in the back of the knee and clears his throat.

"Sorry. So I'd like to invite all of you to have dinner with me. Catch up with your parents and everything. Unfortunately, I'm a bit short on funds at the moment, so I hope you won't mind home cooking."

I glance up at my father, who smiles back and nods.

"Okay, I-I guess." I say, smiling slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **see Chapter 1.

**A/N: **So the plot thickens. Some questions may be answered, or not. PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really like to know what you think of the story so far and what you think of Lt. Lolyflame.

Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Timidly, I follow my father as he approaches Cherry's computer terminal.

He presses some buttons and a face appears. It's a woman's face. She sort of looks like me, but she has three ridges on her forehead.

"Hey B'E!" Tom greets.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't call you. I'm at home. Where are you?" She asks

"I'm... Um. We're having dinner with Lieutenant Lolyflame"

"We?"

"B'Elanna," he sobers slightly "I have a surprise for you."

"You... What is it? Tell me, PetaQ!"

"Nope. Come here and I'll show you." He grins broadly and closes the terminal.

* * *

After two heartbeats, I ask

"Who was that?"

"Your mother." Tom responds cooly.

"My...I HAVE A MOTHER?" I practically scream.

"Oy! I have neighbors you know!" Cherry sticks her head out of the kitchen.

"Sorry."

* * *

Hesitantly, I poke a mass of noodles and sauce. It's called lasagna. We never had that at Lady Chesterfield's. It is square and has many layers of pasta, tomato sauce and cheese. I notice Shoshana seems to be enjoying it, so I scoop some up with my fork and put it in my mouth. It's HOT! I gulp down my entire glass of water.

"Thirsty, eh?" Tom jokes

"Hot" I reply.

Tom looks at the chronometer on the wall and sighs.

"Where's B'Elanna?" He asks rhetorically.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the door chime sounds. Cherry stands up to get it.

"Oh, Hi, Commander Torres."

"Skip it, streetwalker." My...mother shoves past Cherry and heads directly for Tom. "What's your big secret?" She asks calmly.

"B'Elanna Torres, may I introduce," he stands up and gestures to me, "Miral Paris."

"Impossible." She gasps.

"I know you don't believe him, but I'm real." I reach out to shake her hand.

She jerks it away and recoils with a mixture of disgust and something else.

* * *

"Have some lasagna, you must be tired." Cherry places another plate onto the table.

"No thanks. I'm not staying." She turns to leave, but Tom grabs her arm.

"B'E, wait."

"TOM!" She whirls around, "Our daughter Miral was killed eleven years ago," tears begin to form in her eyes, "by TERRORISTS!" She spits the last word out, like a rotten vegetable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Chapter one.

**A/N: **This one's short and pretty much all dialogue. Feedback much appreciated and craved. Especially constructive criticism. Thanks very much to everyone for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Mom," the word rushes out of my mouth "I'm not dead. I'm right here!" Tears flow from my eyes, but B'Elanna refuses to look at me. "MOM!"

Wordlessly, she glides out the door. "MOM!" I cry after her.

My father envelopes me in a tight embrace, and out of the corner of my eyes, I see Cherry pat Shoshana on the head as she clears the dishes.

"She's not a dog," I hiss.

Tom releases me and looks me in the eye. "Can I ask you something?"

"Fine," I snap.

"Where did you come from?"

"I came from a place called Lady Chesterfield's Home for Female Orphans."

He nods. "And how did you know where to come?"

"I-I didn't. Not really anyway."

"You didn't read anything in the news? Nothing about a dead or missing girl?"

"No. We didn't have the news."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I believe you. I'm sorry that your mother doesn't."

"It's okay." I look away.

"I'm also sorry that we didn't come looking for you, but there was a lot going on and we thought you were dead and-"

"Dad." I interrupt "It's okay. I'm here now and that's what matters, right?"

"Right." He hugs me again. "Do you have anywhere to sleep?" He asks suddenly.

"No."

"Do you want to stay with us?"

"No thanks. I don't think B'Elanna would like that."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out, dad." I turn to Cherry and say "Thank you for your hospitality."

Taking Shoshana by the hand, I open the door and leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Chapter one.

**A/N: **Chapter ten! Sorry for the late (very late) update, but I had a huge project last weekend. I'd just like to thank everyone for sticking with this story, you're all great!

I would also like to ask for your HONEST opinions about the story so far. It's all fine and good to get a bunch of great reviews, and I do appreciate them, but I'd like some constructive criticism so I can try to improve my writing! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Misty rain assaults my face. It soaks through my skirt and blazer. Tears flow freely down my already damp face. I sprint blindly down the street, Shoshana in tow. I don't stop until my legs give out. I crumple to the ground in an emotional heap. My body wracks with sobs, and Shoshana curls herself into a ball at my side.

After a few moments, I come to my senses: I'm alone, unarmed, in a dark alleyway in a neighborhood I don't know.

What the hell is wrong with me? Get it together, Miral!

I hear footsteps coming towards me. I push Shoshana behind me and...And what? I don't have any weapons. What am I supposed to do? I can hear them getting closer, and closer. I'm really starting to panic now.

The person comes around the corner, flashlight in hand. Shining it right in my eyes, I can't see their face. But then they lower the light, and Cherry's soaked figure comes into view.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" She asks, approaching us.

"What the hell are YOU doing out here?" I counter.

"Making a bloody daisy crown...What the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm looking for you, that's what!"

"Why? You don't even like me." I rub tears off my face and pull my wet blazer tighter. "Nobody does."

"Don't be stupid. I never said I didn't like you." She crosses her arms. "We'll get you all fixed up, and...It'll be okay, alright?"

I sigh and turn away. "Yeah. All okay." I roll my eyes.

"Now, don't pull that moody teenager crap with me! Your parents are looking, too. I'll call them. Unless you want to?"

"No. You can do it. I don't really want to talk to anyone right now."

"Checkmate. You're talking to me..."

* * *

"You...Fine.." I sigh again, in defeat.

She smirks. "Here you go." And hands me her commbadge.

"How do I work this thing?" I muse aloud.

Cherry presses it's smooth surface. "Lolyflame to Paris,"

My dad's voice comes through strong and clear. "Paris here. Have you found her?"

"Yeah. She wants to talk to you."

* * *

"Hi." I say timidly.

"Hi. Where are you? Your mom and I were getting worried."

"I'm..." I look around for some sort of sign. "Coming home now. If that's okay with you."

"Sure. Yeah. Come on over. Bring your sister if you like."

"Of course!"

"Paris out."

* * *

I hand the communicator back to Cherry, then I pull a big, cheesy grin and ask "Where do I live?"

"Where do you live?" Cherry laughs. "So you've gone from 'I hate all of you' to 'I'm moving in'?"

"I guess."

"You live this way." She points down the street. "I'll take you."


	11. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer:** Chapter one.

**A/N: **Miral gets to know the other characters a bit better in these next few chapters. I also realize that I embarrassed myself pretty badly in the A/N of the last chapter. I would like to apologize for being rude.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

My dad opens the door to three soaking people.

"Raining?" He jokes.

I giggle and walk inside. The apartment is warm and much tidier than Cherry's. I notice my mom sulking on the sofa. I walk over and sit down next to her. She scoots away slightly.

"Hi." I say softly.

She says nothing.

"Some weather we're having..." I comment, trying to get her to talk to me. She stays silent and looks away.

"It's really pouring now!" Cherry interjects, handing me and Shoshana some towels. "Good thing we're not all out in that."

"Yeah." Tom sits on my other side. "I think there is supposed to be a storm tonight."

It's sort of funny how one absent-minded comment can start a whole discussion. Well, almost a whole discussion. B'Elanna still hasn't said a word or made eye contact with anything other than the wall.

I wrap my soaking wet hair in the towel.

"Anybody want some tea? Coffee?" Tom stands up.

"If you're making a tea.." Cherry responds, standing from the floor.

"Um.. okay," I start to stand as well, until B'Elanna says

"Not right now."

She finally said something! Even though it wasn't directed at me, I feel a small sense of accomplishment.

* * *

Once we all have our warm beverages, Tom tries to get a conversation going.

"I applied for that new test-piloting position."

"Oh I heard about that. I was going to tell you!" Cherry exclaims.

"What about you, B'E? Did you fix that problem with the heating and cooling system?" Tom asks.

"Yeah." She replies quietly.

"Yeah? How was it?" Tom tries.

"Fine. It was fine." She gets up from the couch and stalks into the kitchen.

* * *

"Who pissed in her cornflakes?" Cherry jokes, sticking out her tongue in B'Elanna's general direction.

I laugh weakly at what was obviously supposed to lighten the mood.

"Did you have a nice trip, Miral?" Tom asks me suddenly.

"Yeah. It was pretty good. Weird, but not bad." I smile. "I met...what was her name again? She's got ginger hair and says umm a lot."

"Sally. Ensign Sally Yogdann. She works under me, and damn, she's annoying!" Cherry buries her face in the teacup, obviously enjoying the beverage.

"C'mon, she wasn't THAT bad." I reply.

The lighthearted conversation, sans B'Elanna (who is hiding out in the kitchen), continues until around midnight. The storm still hasn't subsided, so Tom suggests we spent the night at their place.

* * *

Cherry removes her uniform jacket and claims a corner of carpeted floor. I decide on the huge armchair, leaving Shoshana with the couch. Within minutes, we're all asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Chapter one.

**A/N: **Not really much to say this time. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

I blink my eyes open once, twice before I remember where I am. Funny, I don't remember going to sleep with a blanket.

I hear rustling of fabric, and then

"Bloody hell! Is that the time?" Cherry stands suddenly.

I glance over to the old-fashioned timepiece on the wall. It reads 6:56.

From the couch, Shoshana makes a growly waking-up noise. I, too, stand and wish I didn't. My neck is sore because of the way I had been sleeping in the chair.

"I've gotta go! See you later!" Cherry calls, hurriedly adjusting her hairdo and zipping her jacket.

"Wait!" I yell-whisper, trying not to disturb my sister too much.

"What? I'm kind of in a hurry!" Cherry yell-whispers back, still moving towards the door.

"Can you.. I mean.. can I come with you?" I ask

"Why on earth would you want to come with me?"

"Umm...Tom already left." I admit sheepishly, pointing to a note on the table. It says 'Sorry, I had to leave early. I'll see you later though. Have a good day, Miral -Tom'

"Okay, I'm late anyway. Why not? It'll be fun."

I quickly finger-comb my hair, and take Shoshana's hand. The three of us leave the apartment and make our way to the Starfleet building.

* * *

On the Security Level, Cherry is confronted by a posh looking man.

"You're late, _Lieutenant."_ He sneers, emphasizing her rank.

"You don't say!" She tilts her head to the side and pushes past him.

"I see you're out of uniform. Again." He follows us down the corridor.

"Your point?"

"It is strictly against regulations for an on-duty officer to be out of uniform. With the exception of an emergency situation. Which this isn't."

Cherry whips around to face him. "It is also against regulations to harass an officer. Specifically one of opposite gender."

"I'm not harassing anyone. I was giving you fair warning before I give you another demerit. How many is that now? 65?"

"66, if you must know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have performance evaluations due this morning." She leans in real close and pokes the man in the chest. "_Your _performance evaluations."

* * *

"Who was that?" I ask, after we're out of earshot.

"Captain John Frame. My boss."

"I take it you don't like him very much?"

She shakes her head and smiles. "He's a real stickler for regulations. A total nit-picker. The only reason I've gotten 66 demerits in the last two weeks is because of him. I don't even know what he was on about 'not in uniform'. I'm wearing the bloody uniform!" Cherry keys the code to her door.

* * *

"Anything I can help with?" I ask, trying not to think about our first encounter in this office.

"No. I've just really got to get these done." She holds up a data pad. Turning to the replicator in the corner, she orders 'Tea, London Fog. Hot.'

Seconds later, a mug of tea appears, along with a cloud of fog.

"Bugger! Not again!" Cherry stands up and dashes over to the device, hitting it rather hard. "I've programmed this drink into it about thirty thousand times!"

"Maybe I can help?" I move forward.

"You could try. Computer, recycle." The mug and fog vanish back into energy.

"So what is London Fog?" I sit down in front of the replicator.

"Black tea with steamed milk and vanilla. Two sugars." She sits back at the desk and thumbs through the PADD.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Chapter one.

**A/N: **I just wanted to clarify that the uniform in use here is the grey-shouldered black jacket in use from, I believe it was 2373-2394.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"I think I've got it!" I exclaim, jumping up.

"Really? Let's see!" Cherry excitedly moves to stand beside me.

"Computer, Tea, London Fog. Hot." I order.

A large, steaming mug appears. Cherry reaches for it and brings the cup to her lips. "Wow." She smiles. "Wow. This is actually really good!"

Cherry hugs me very tightly, mug clutched in one hand.

"No problem. Anything else?" I ask, beaming proudly.

"Not really. Feel free to fiddle with that if you like though. You've obviously got a talent!" Cherry goes back to her desk, leaving me to the replicator.

* * *

Several minutes later, Cherry activates her commbadge.

"Lolyflame to Frame."

"Frame here, go ahead." Says the man's voice from an invisible speaker.

"I'm done the performance evaluations. Can you come get them?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"No, you can go deliver them."

She sighs. "To who?"

"Janeway."

"Fine. But you owe me. Big time." She closes the channel and turns to me. "I've just got to go upstairs for a sec. Do you want to come, or do you want to stay with your sister?"

I glance at my sleeping sister.

"I guess I'll come. Might be helpful to learn my way around." I stand up.

"Okay then."

We leave the office and board the turbolift.

* * *

"Does he do this to you a lot?" I ask, speaking of Frame's assignment of tasks.

"Yeah, actually. It's always the most mind-numbingly boring things too."

The doors open, revealing a slightly fancier corridor which we step into. People are bustling about, in one office, out another.

Taking a deep breath, I follow Cherry down the hallway. Finally, we arrive at the correct door.

Cherry rings the chime.

"Come in!"

We enter. The office is very large, tidy, and decorated in a green palette.

A woman sits at the desk, surrounded with PADDs and mugs.

"Admiral." Cherry greets.

"Commander." The woman stands up. "Who's this?" She smiles at me. I smile back.

"Miral Paris. Ma'am." I extend my hand. She shakes it, but then looks to Cherry

"Are you sure?"

"Tom seems to think so. I haven't had time to confirm it. Besides, that's not really my division." Cherry replies.

"I see. I'll arrange for Mr. Paris or the Doctor to come later today. How's 1600?"

"Sounds good. I actually have something for you." Cherry holds out the PADD.

The woman takes it and skims through it. "Did John do these?" She asks.

"No, I did them, Admiral."

"You've given all these people a 'satisfactory' or 'needs improvement'. Why?"

"To be honest, I have no idea who any of these people are."

The Admiral looks confused. "They work for you. Surely you must know _some_ of them?"

"Not really."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't accept this. Why can't John do them?"

"Who knows." Cherry takes the PADD back.

"You'll have to do them again. Properly." She turns back to her desk.

"I can take you down to Security and point out the ones who annoy me the most, but that's about it."

I can't help but giggle a little.

The Admiral sighs and stands up again. "Alright, fine. But just this once."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**A/N: **Late is the hour! Very late. Sorry guys, I was sick and I had a bunch of catching up to do at school.

In this chapter, we learn more about Miral's experiences. Yeah. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

By 1530, we're back in Cherry's office. Shoshana has woken up from her nap and we're all having a good laugh at the expense of some officers in Security. Turns out, Cherry hates pretty much all of them.

The funniest thing was all of Admiral Janeway's facial expressions and hand gestures during the encounter. I counted five face palms.

We are interrupted by Cherry's communicator:

"Yogdann to Lolyflame."

It's that woman, Sally, from before.

"What do you want?"

"The umm... Doctor is here. He said he has an appointment?"

"Yes. Good work Sally. Send him right up." She turns to me. "I guess he's a bit early."

I put on a brave face, but I feel quite worried. Ever since I was about nine years old, I've become quite afraid of doctors.

* * *

A balding man carrying a medical bag enters the office.

"Hello." He says

"Hello, Doctor." Cherry replies, unusually calm.

"The Admiral told me you have...found Miss Paris?" He clears his throat.

"Yes, she's right over here." I step forward and smile a bit.

"We shall see." He mutters, removing a scanning device from his bag. He opens it, and I flinch slightly. "Don't worry, it's just a tricorder." He begins to scan me. It doesn't hurt, but it's weird.

* * *

A short time later, he puts away his device and whispers to Cherry, covering his mouth with his hand. I can only make out a couple of words:

"...DNA...altered...terrorists...definitely...Paris...recreate..."

Cherry sucks in a breath and crosses her arms. "Thank you, Doctor. Do you think you can...put together a simulation?"

"I believe so. Should I contact you when I'm done?"

"No. You should call Tom and B'Elanna first. Show them and let them decide whether to proceed or not."

"Very well." He leaves the office.

"What was all that about?" I ask

"You're definitely Miral Paris." She smiles.

"Good to know. But what's this about a simulation?"

"The Doctor thinks he can put together a simulation of...what you used to look like."

"What do you mean 'what I used to look like'?"

"You should really talk to your parents."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one...

**A/N: **Another one! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

And I did. The Doctor called them, and they called Cherry, telling her to bring me down.

Here we are. Sitting in front of a computer terminal. On the screen, there is an image of my face. But it doesn't look like my face. There are ridges on my forehead, and some of my facial features look a little different. I don't think the 'Old Me' as the Doctor dubbed the image, is ugly. Just different. I used to look like that.

No one has said very much since we got here. Everyone's just standing around, studying the image. Finally, Tom speaks.

"What do you think, Miral?"

"I..I can't believe I used to look like that." I whisper.

"So you don't like it?" B'Elanna exclaims, self consciously putting a hand to her own forehead ridges.

"I never said that!" I counter, "It's just...different."

"How does this even happen?" Cherry asks the Doctor.

He shrugs. "Her Klingon DNA was covered by additional Human DNA. I'm not entirely sure how that's possible."

"Can you fix it?" Asks Tom.

"I don't see why not. I'll simply have to remove the grafted Human DNA."

"Simply." Cherry scoffs, rolling her eyes.

The Doctor glares at her. "Commander, I'd appreciate it if you leave the medical aspect of this to the professionals."

"Gladly."

"Now," he turns to me "The question is, do you want me to remove the patch?"

"I...guess. I mean, if it's how I'm supposed to look." I say.

"We can begin whenever you'd like."

"No time like the present." I smile at my parents.

* * *

The procedure took several hours. Now, I'm sitting on the edge of a biobed, looking at my 'new' face in a mirror.

I gently trace my ridges with my finger. They're not as prominent as my mom's, due to the fact that I'm only one quarter Klingon.

"Hey." Tom walks in, followed by B'Elanna.

"Hey yourself." I smile at him. "What do you think?"

"Definitely you!"

B'Elanna sits down beside me. "I didn't think it really was you, at first." she says

Suddenly, I get an idea. "Mom," I begin "Do you think it's possible, that Shoshana, my sister, might not be fully Human either?"

"Could be. If she was taken like you were, that's a possibility. Why do you ask?"

"It's just...maybe her family is looking for her. I'll bet they're really worried."

"We should find out." She smiles at me for the first time. "Doctor!" She calls.

"Yes? Is everything all right?" He moves towards us.

"Everything's fine." My mom stands, and walks over to the console where I discovered my Old Face. The Doctor follows. "Do you think it's possible that Miral's sister isn't fully human? But her DNA was patched in a similar way?"

"It's possible."

"Would you mind running a scan?"

"Not at all." He taps his commbadge. "Doctor to Lolyflame."

"Lolyflame here. How was the surgery?"

"I'm happy to say it was a success. Do you still have Miral's sister with you?"

"Yeah. We were just going to grab some dinner."

"Could you bring her down here please?"

"Sure. We'll be there in a few minutes. Lolyflame out."


End file.
